Hit & Miss: Colliding of Two Hearts & Return Of Ex
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Began & Kaly are back! Kendall found out Aly's secret. Will he forgive her for lying all this time? Also will a ex break them up when they just mended the damage? For Becca and her friend again! I LOVE YOU BECCA! R&R


_**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN ALYCINN/JONAH/KATIE (OC) AND CASSI! Still hoping BTR was mine...**_

_**Becca is my best friend/almost twin (Adrianna Rhode)**_

~~1 Month after Hit & Miss: A Childish Secret~~

Alycinn's POV

Kendall STILL wasn't talking to me. His head healed up perfectly fine. I went to go see him, but knowing Kendall, he didn't have a thing to say and he told me he needed time to think. I gave him some time…but now it's been A MONTH.

I've been avoiding Becca and Logan because I really don't wanna have to explain myself. They are my family, but they also don't understand what it's like to be 16 and have twins. I mean, I've been on my own for also two years (with Cassi's help, of course) and I didn't want Kendall to know, so why tell someone who's like my other twin and a guy that's like my overprotective brother?

So my day's pretty much been the same for weeks. Try and talk to Kendall (not likely to happen soon…), avoid Becs and Loges (hardest thing next to trying to talk with Kendall) and make sure not and I repeat NOT to get noticed by any BTR member or Katie (she's my BEST FRIEND and she's persistent).

I just want Kendall to let me explain and not try and avoid me until _**he**_ wants to forgive. He is just so stubborn sometimes and doesn't like admit that he needs help. I sighed and realized what I had to do. It was either talking to him or…the 'B' word.

I walked out of the apartment and walked to the elevator. I was about to get on when I got tackled by hugs from Becca and Logan.

"Um…guys can't breathe!" I wheeze out as they let me go.

"Why won't you talk to us and what is your secret?" They questioned simultaneously.

"I'll explain it when we get to 2J." I said, hoping they would follow, which they did.

The elevator music wasn't as sucky as usual until I noticed that Invisible was playing. I wanted to cry because that's all I felt when Kendall looked me in the eyes and walked right away when I had told him.

I just let a tear fall because I knew I had hurt him by lying. We've NEVER lied to each other…ever. I just wished that I could hear what Kendall was thinking about all of this. I felt an arm around my shoulder and one around my waist. I looked up to see Becca and Logan wrapping them around me. I laughed and more tears fell. They were trying to tell me that everything would be alright.

The elevator dinged and we three stepped out and down the hall to 2J. Logan tried to turn the knob but it was locked. Becca and I looked with confused looks. Logan looked back at us with a stressed expression.

"Kendall's back into one of his moods. I can't stand them…at all." Logan said as he let out a sigh of aggravation and pulled out his set of keys.

"He's been like this for weeks. I think it's because he really wants to make up with you." Becca suggested.

"Well, I think he's being a big baby about this." Logan said as he unlocked the door.

"LoLo, we don't even know the secret, so we can't know how he feels." Becca said, trying to get me to spill as we walked into the apartment.

"Not gonna happen until I see Kendall." I told her, sensing what she was trying to do.

"Ugh, LoLo. Can you pretty please make her tell me?" Becca pleaded to her brown eyed boyfriend.

"I just wanna know because Kendall is getting on my nerves." Logan said as we walked to Logan and Kendall's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. All I got was a groan and something thrown at the door. I was about walk away until I heard Kendall's voice.

"If it's Logan, go away. If it's Becca, please don't bring that water gun again. If it's Aly, which I know it's not but if possible, you can come in." Kendall's muffled voice said.

Logan and Becca stepped back a few inches. I looked at them pleading not to let me dive into Kendall's hurt green eyes all alone, but all they did was look around and whistle.

"Way to leave me hanging, best friends." I mumbled as I turned the knob and walked in.

I closed the door behind me quietly and the sight in front of me was horrific. Kendall's side of the room was usually cleaner than clean. Now, it looked like the tornado from Wizard of Oz ran through here. I couldn't believe it.

'_I did this all to him?_' I thought as I walked over and sat on the edge of Logan's bed.

"Hey, Kendy-bear." I manage to squeak out with nervousness dripping through my voice.

His head snapped and he looked at me. He slightly smiled at me and then sat up fully. I smile back at him because I missed him so much. It took all my willpower not to run into his arms.

"Hey, Alypop." he says as he gets up, walks over to the bed and sits down next to me.

"Kendall, I wanna explain what happened. I never meant to hurt you when I didn't tell you. I just didn't know if you'd understand what I was going through. I mean the lengths I went through to be able to even _live_ in Hollywood were drastic. I didn't want to be the newest Teen Mom addition. It was hard to actually move away from home, away from my mom, my younger brother, my friends and try to start over my entire life. I don't regret having the twins; it's just that I wanted all this family stuff later on and not to have to go through all that pain at thirteen. I didn't wanna miss the chance to live out my dreams, so I took them with me." I said while catching my breath.

"How did you get pregnant at thirteen?" Kendall asked with worry in his eyes.

I heard gasps from outside when he said 'pregnant'. I didn't want to say the word because it made me sick. I looked around the room for something and found it. I grabbed the notepad and marker from off of Logan's desk nearby. I wrote it down and then closed my eyes as the tears fell again. I heard a gasp and arms were wrapped around my abdomen. I almost flinched again, but remembered where I was and who was hugging me.

"Aly, why didn't you just tell me about that?" he asked while kissing my temple.

"I didn't wanna feel feeble and be babied again. I felt like when I went to therapy for a year and a half." I said my eyes still closed.

"Is that why sometimes when I said you looked tired, was it from handling the other half of your life?" He questioned.

"It was nightmares again. I couldn't ever get over the fact it happened and I thought if I just try, it would stop happening." I said finally looking up at those green eyes she loved so much.

"Aly, I would have never walked away if I had known this and you know it. I love you too much to leave over something like this." He told her honestly.

"I know and I should've just told you the truth. I wish I could change what happened and how you found out." I say.

"Well, the past is forgotten and the present is what I'm looking forward to now." Kendall says as he pulls me in for a kiss.

The kiss reminded me of those movie clichés. I could feel fireworks and sparks shooting from between our connected lips. Air in our lungs was needed badly, so we stopped kissing and just smiled at each other.

"Hey, maybe you could meet Cassi, Jonah and Katie this weekend." I say still smiling up at him.

"Sure, babygirl. I really know if your kids are as crazy as the girl I'm dating." Kendall said, moving those darn eyebrows of his.

I just rolled my eyes and kissed him. Gosh, a girl could say like this for a while…

We stopped kissing this time because we heard a door open, people arguing and then the room door opened. I looked confused and Kendall looked surprised.

"Jo? What are you doing back?" he asked.

"I came back. I thought we could start where we left off." She said, looking at the girl next to him.

"Um…who's Jo?" I ask him.

"My ex-girlfriend." He answers still looking at Jo.

'_Great! Haven't we dealt with enough exes?!'_ Aly thought, now looking at Jo.

_**Who like the part of Jo coming back for gorgeous Kendall? I DID! So review and hopefully you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
